Happy Birthday, indeed
by minnie313
Summary: It's Albus' birthday. The Trio wants to make it special... and it'll be... with the help of love and of Minerva.... sorry, summary sucks....
1. Chapter 1

Hehehe... my first attempt as a Humor.... already on the board for... some months... well... enjoy!!! ;D

Disclaimer: I own nothing otherwise I would be rich!!!

Summary: Well... just know it's about Albus' birthday... And Voldy has been defeated, but nobody's death ( even if they're not very active )

Rating: K

Chapter I:

"Harry, look!" Hermione whispered to his best friend.  
"What? McGonagall?" He asked not understanding what she meant.  
"Yes, McGonagall! Look at her! See how she look at dumbledore?"  
"Well... Hermione, what do you mean?"

Hermione sighed dramaticallyt and took him near the Twins, Ginny and Ron. Boys were sometimes so blind! she thought. Wasn't it obvious that the usual stern Professor Minerva McGongall with all her stern exterior had given place to a very soft one ? she was looking at Albus Dumbledore, her face was soft, and her eyes, her beautiful emerald-green eyes were full of her tenderness, of her love for that man... though, one could also have seen such sadness in her eyes, despite her soft smile... Her love was unrequited, or at least she thought so...understood Hermione automatically. And suddenly, and idea came to his mind.

As she was sure that Dumbledore returned McGonagall's feelings, she decided to put them together. How? Hmmm... In a birthday party... HIS Birthday Party... after all, his birthday wasn't so far... "WONDERFUL" she thought, smirking.

"'Mione? Why do you smile like that ?" Harry asked.  
"Well... Harry, I think they're in love..."  
"Who ?" Ron asked.  
"Dumbledore and McGonagal, of course!" Ginny replied.  
"What' the plan?" The four boys asked.  
"How d'you know I've a plan?" Hermione said.  
"Well, you obviously want to put them together..." Fred began.  
"so, you need a plan!" George finished.

****************************************

"Professor McGonagall?" Harry called without obtaining any answer , Minerva being too enthralled in looking at the man she loved to notice him. "Professor? Minerva?"  
"what?!! Oh! Sorry, Harry, what is it?"  
"Well, Professor, with the others we thought to make a feast for Professor Dumbledore... He did so much for us... All of us... Would you help us?

She smiled.

"Harry, he doesn't like "thank-you parties"... besides, his birthday is in two weeks, on February the 4th... this would be a good "pretext" to organise a party in his honnor... what do you think?"  
"Professor, this is BRILLIANT!!!"  
"Thank you" she replied with a smile.  
"D'you wish to participate to the organization?"  
"With pleasure... " She said with a bright smile. "And... Harry, call me Minerva."

She joined Harry and his friends as they jumped from an idea to another. Thanks to Minerva, they eventually agreed (before dawn) on big birthday party with all the Order Members. There would be a tea (with Minerva's lemon cake), a karaoke, a light dinner (also cooked by Minerva) and then, the party itself (with a lot of muggle songs). The them would be "muggle" and the name of the project was "Lethos", white in ancient greek. Everyone (but Albus) would give a hand to make a success of it, even Snape.

tbc...  
Well... this was the first chapter, two others are to come... what do you think of it? review, PLEASE!!!

minnie313


	2. Chapter 2

Here goes the 2nd chapter... ;D

Chapter II:

Three days before the event, everything was OK. The only thing left was to determine how to put the two lovebirds together. Severus had succeeded in convincing Albus to go somewhere with him, dressed as a muggle, while Hermione had convinced Minerva to wear a beautiful green knee-length dress without sleeve and with a décolleté that showed a bit of her cleavage but not toomuch for Minerva wanted to hide her scars.

***********************************************

Minerva was becoming very, very nervous as time went by, getting closer to the moment Albus would stand in the treshold. What if he didn't like the party? What if he didn't like her dress? What if? What if?

"Don't you worry, Minerva, the moment he sees you, he'll be stuck to you", Hermione told.  
"Thanks Hermione, this is really..."

But she didn't finich her sentence because in the treshold, Albus Dumbledore had appeared. Everyone cried: "Happy Birthday!!!!!!!!" and she threw herself into his arms before her mind could tell her not to do that. +He kissed her on the cheek and pulled back.

("My God!!! She looks so gorgeous!!! She's so beautiful!!!" he thought).

After evryone had happily told him "Happy Birthday", she led him to the table and everyone sat down as he blew the unique (but huge) candle upon the huge lemon birthday cake. Somehow, he knew Minerva had made it and he loved her even more for it. He had been in love with his Deputy ever since he had taught her into becoming an animagus. Minerva McGonagall was kind, caring, beautiful, witty,... and when she smiled, all his worries seemed to fade away.

But as much as he loved her, he knew he couldn't tell her... that would destroy their friendship... How could such a woman ever love him??? IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!

They had a quite tea, despite the cheerful brouhaha of the others. He spoke with Minerva and thanked Harry and his friends for having had such an attentionate idea.

"Actually, Albus, it was Minerva's idea" Harry replied with a grin. albus turned his head to her, his eyes twinkling madly... she was blushing and her cheeks had the color of two big tomatoes...

The karaoke went well as groups sang together "Barbie Girl", "Crazy in Love", "Asereje" and other funny muggle songs (I know these aren't very good but they were the first to come into my mind while writing, you decide who sang what ). And then, Minerva sang. Alone. Her eyes were locked to his. (the song is Humdrum from The Corrs).

Hey you're too true to be good  
And I'm to bad to pretend  
Transparent and transfixed, I'm uncool

Heart beat you're looking at me  
Must stop I'm letting you see  
This isn't how I want it to be

I have vision like no other  
So romantic you'll discover

I wanna take you for granted  
Drift while you're talking  
Bathe while you're downstairs  
And chat on the phone

Fall sleep before bedtime  
Pass in the hallway  
Forget your birthday  
And shrink all your clothes

(I wanna)

This is every girl's dream  
No milk left for your tea  
Baby's crying louder than me  
Who lost the keys of your car  
Sorry that would be me  
I'd wake up only I'm not asleep

I have vision like another  
So romantic you'll discover

I wanna take you for granted  
Drift while you're talking  
Bathe while you're downstairs  
And chat on the phone

Fall sleep before bedtime  
Pass in the hallway  
Forget your birthday  
And shrink all your clothes

(I wanna)  
(I wanna)

I have daydreams of another  
So romantic you'll discover

I wanna take you for granted  
Drift while you're talking  
Bathe while you're downstairs  
And chat on the phone

Fall sleep before bedtime  
Pass in the hallway  
Forget your birthday  
And shrink all your clothes

Let me take you for granted  
Drift while you're talking  
Bathe while you're downstairs  
And chat on the phone

Fall sleep before bedtime  
Pass in the hallway  
Forget your birthday  
And shrink all your clothes

(I wanna)  
(I wanna)

Did I sasy tha out loud ?

______________________________________

When she had finished, Albus just wanted to kiss her fully on the mouth, to tell her he wanted to let her 'cause he loved her and to show her how muwh... but instead, he took one of her small hands on his larger ones and kissed it lightly.

"This was beautiful, my dear."  
"Thank you, Albus"She replied a light blush appearing on her cheeks. Before he could say anything else, she kissed his cheek, making HIM blush.

tbc...

well... nearly the end!!! how was this part???


	3. Chapter 3

Here goes THE final chapter... ;D

Chapter III :  
The dinner went well and soon, this was the time for the Party. Albus invited Minerva and they dance together all the time. Albus thought she was graceful and beautiful and he couldn't take his eyes off her. she was breathtaking: her hair fell freely down her back and she smiled to him, with the so beautiful smile she kept only for him.  
As for Minerva, she thought she hadn't enjoyed herself that much in a long time. And Albus was so handsome… and he… they had actually spent the entire evening together… she was so happy she couldn't help smiling all the time. She just needed one more thing to have complete happiness in her life: his love. She just couldn'tknow he felt exactly the same.  
Then, that was it, the last dance. A slow. Of course, Albus asked her and, of course, she granted him. She couldn't say "no" to this man.  
Angie, Angie  
when will those clouds all disappear?  
Angie Angie where will it lead us from here?  
With no loving in our souls and no money in our coats  
You can't say we're satisfied  
But Angie Angie you can't say we never tried  
Angie you're beautiful but ain't it time we said good bye?  
Angie I still love you remember all those nights we cried?  
All the dreams we held so close seemed to all go up in smoke

He pulled her closer, both his arms on the small of her back. She put an arm round his neck and the other round his waist. Her head on his chest, she closed her eyes, listeneing to his heartbeat.

Let me whisper in your ear:

Angie, Angie, where will it lead us from here?

Oh, Angie don't you weep, all your kisses still taste sweet  
I hate that sadness in your eyes  
But Angie, Angie, ain't it time we said good-bye?  
With no loving in our souls and no money in our coats  
You can't say we're satisfied  
But Angie, I still love you, baby

Ev'rywhere I look I see your eyes  
There ain't a women that comes close to you  
Come on baby, dry your eyes  
But Angie, Angie ain't it good to be alive?  
Angie, Angie, they can't say we never tried.

Neither of them noticed the grin on Hermione's face. Nor Fawkes' arrival. They were in their own world where nothing could touch them. And they didn't notice it either when the phoenix took them back to Albus' bedroom, at Hogwarts.  
After a while, both of them noticed there wasn't any music anymore. They pulled apart and Fawkes gave Albus a piece of parchment where was essentially written:  
"Dear Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall,  
We took the liberty of making the two of you apparate back to Hogwarts with Fawkes' help.  
Happy Birthday, Dumbledore and goodnight,  
Everyone."  
"Well, I... I better go back to my rooms, Albus. Goodnight and happy birthday". She said, making her way to the door.  
"Wait... Stay!"  
She went back to him. He took her hand in his, kissing her fingertips, her palm and her wrist, sending shivers of delight through her whole body. She closed her eyes, forgetting he really was there, and whispered:  
"I love you".  
He stood frozen for a while, his jaw dropped, wordless. The "SHE LOVES ME"-idea broke out suddenly through the fog that had become his mind, just as Minerva was reaching the door, crying. He positionned himself between her and the doorad he smiledd tenderly at her, his eyes twinkling madly. He wiped her tears away with his thumbs and then, cupped her face and brushedd his lips against hers. Her lips were so soft... a so sweet delight...  
"Do... do you..." She tried to say when he pulled back.  
"I love you, Minerva."  
Oh ! How long had she waited for him to say that !!! She looked up in his eyes. They were so full of love, of tenderness, of devotion, of desire.... She knew he could see the same in hers. She leanedd up and kissed him passionnately. He responded automatically and they began a heated battle for dominion, stroking each other's tongue. Without breaking the kiss, they made their way to his bed.

Later that night, they were snuggled in each other's arms, under the covers.  
"Happy birthday, Albus" Said Minerva sleepily.  
« Happy birthday, indeed, my beautiful kitten » He replied before falling asleep.  
The END!!!!!

A/N: I really like it to say those two little words... lol.... end of the stress.... lol


End file.
